UN PAR DE PEQUEÑAS VISITAS
by AlejandraFics
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde lo acontecido en Jusenkyo, Ranma y Akane ahora tienen 21 años de edad y tendrán unas visitas que les abrirán los ojos y que cambiará sus vidas para siempre...


**UN PAR DE PEQUEÑAS VISITAS**

**Han pasado 5 años desde la boda fallida, Ranma y Akane ya tienen 21 años de edad, y bueno, las cosas no han cambiado nada, al menos no hasta ahora**

-Oye idiota ven aquí!

-Atrápame!

-Ranma Saotome! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-No quiero! Ñeeee

-Solo es una probada

-Quiero seguir viviendo gracias!

**Akane llevaba 10 minutos persiguiendo a Ranma por toda la casa para obligarlo a comer una bola de arroz que llevaba reparando durante horas, solo para él, en un último momento Ranma se quedó quieto frente a los arbustos del patio para sacarle la lengua a Akane como un niño y después seguir corriendo, ante este movimiento Akane lanzó velozmente una de las bolas de arroz, la cual Ranma afortunadamente esquivó, iba seguir corriendo si no es porque escuchó una tos proveniente del arbusto a donde había ido a parar la comida de Akane, ella también escuchó así que se acercó para saber que pasaba**

\- Akane! ¡Intoxicaste a los arbustos!

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- Ah no espera

\- Eres un idiota, déjame ver

**Ranma y Akane abrieron los arbustos y se encontraron con un niño y una niña, parecían tener la misma edad, los dos tenían el cabello negro y sus ojos eran color marrón, la única diferencia es que la niña tenía 2 coletas hechas trenzas que se juntaban con el resto del cabello y al final se sujetaba todo por una coleta y el niño tenía el cabello corto, sus Gi y cabeza estaban llenos de hojas que salieron obviamente de los arbustos, la niña le daba golpecitos en la espalda al niño preguntándole que le había pasado**

\- Mamá te dijo que no te metieras las cosas del patio a la boca

\- Yo no me metí nada, salió volando a mi boca… un momento, ellos quienes son

\- Pues no parece… oigan y ustedes quienes son

\- Y por qué lanzan esas cosas asquerosas a mi boca

**Ranma volteó a ver a Akane con cara de triunfo al darse cuenta de que el niño estaba asqueado de su comida, Akane le contestó la mirada molesta, pero se preocupó más por quiénes eran esos niños y qué hacían en patio de su casa**

\- Hola niños, ¿ustedes quiénes son?

\- Yo pregunté primero, y qué hacen en nuestra casa, ¿quieren pelear?

\- C-cómo? ¿Su casa? Creo que están confundidos, esta es nuestra casa

\- Claro que no, yo soy el maravilloso Daiki y ella es mi hermana gemela Ranko

= Ranko?

\- Oye Ranma, se llama igual que tú

\- Cállate y si, ya lo noté

\- Ranma?

\- Si, oh, alto, como sabes mi nombre

\- No puede ser… DAIKI DONDE ESTA EL ESPEJO

\- el espejo? Oh lo tengo en mi bolsillo, aquí está

**El niño mostró un espejo todo roto color azul con un diseño amarillo en la parte de atrás **

-NOOOO QUE HICISTE!

-Creo que me senté sobre el cuándo esa cosa desagradable cayó a mi boca

\- ¡Eso es lo que debió haber pasado, este chico acaba de preguntar cómo se su nombre cuando ella acaba de decirlo, es una pregunta muy boba! ¡No te das cuenta!

\- Jajaja una niña de 5 años te acaba de decir bobo jaja

-Cállate Akane, sabes que, por eso no me casaré contigo

-Ni quién quiera

**Los niños se sintieron un poco mareados y sus estómagos se revolvieron durante un momento, y Akane comenzó a preocuparse**

\- Oigan están bien?

-Sí, estamos bien, gracias Akane, wow, se siente raro

-Podrían darnos un poco de agua?

-Esperen, como saben que ella se llama Akane

-Ranko tienes razón, es igual de bobo que papá!

-EXACTO!

\- OIGAN!

\- Jajajaja lo hicieron de nuevo

-Ah y para su información no tenemos 5 años, tenemos 8 años

-Quiero ir con mamá y papá

-Yo también, pero gracias a ti no podemos

-A mí? ¿Y gracias a quién estamos aquí ah?

-Cállate

**Ranma y Akane estaban solos en casa por lo que no sabían que hacer, solo los llevaron adentro y les dieron un poco de agua**

-Oye, tengo que ir

-Aguántate Daiki, no podemos solo pasar, así como así, ellos no saben quiénes somos

-No, no puedo

**El niño salió corriendo directo al baño de los Tendo, pero, ¿cómo sabía en donde estaba el baño?, Ranma y Akane estaban muy confundidos, esos niños solo hablaban de cosas sin sentido y el espejo roto en la mesa solo les traía cada vez más y más dudas**

-Ahora si nos van a decir quiénes son

-No sé si decirles o no

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Los gritos de Daiki salieron del cuarto que antes era de Kasumi ahora convertido en una mini bodega después de que ésta se casara con el doctor Tofú, impresionado por todo lo que había allí dentro Daiki empezó a gritar aún más fuerte**

-Daiki! ¡Sal de aquí!

-P-pero mi habitación!

\- ¡Esta no es tu habitación! ¡Es el cuarto de la tía Kasumi!

-No es verdad! ¿Dónde están mis videojuegos? ¡Y mi computadora! ¡Mis pesas! ¡No están!

-Recuerda en donde estamos tonto!

-Oh… cierto, aún no es nuestra casa

**Ranma y Akane estaban totalmente confundidos, no sabían de que estaban hablando esos niños, quizá solo estaban confundidos, pero como sabían de quién había sido esa habitación y por qué hablaban así, como si fuera su casa, como si…**

-Por tu culpa estamos aquí, ahora como vamos a volver

-Yo no fui el que rompió el espejo

-Pero si la que nos trajo

**Ranma y Akane ya estaban hartos de no saber lo que estaba pasando, ya era hora de que esos niños hablaran de una vez por todas**

-Será mejor que se expliquen y nos digan, pero ya que está pasando

-No diremos nada!

-Pero que demo-

**Akane se desesperó y decidió que tenía que hablar, a Ranma no le hacían tanto caso**

\- ¡Abajo los 2! ¡Ahora!

\- Si ma…

**Ambos niños se llevaron las manos a la boca antes de poder arruinar todo, y bajaron **

-Qué iban a decir?

=Nada nada nada

**Cuando los cuatro estaban por fin en la sala comenzó el interrogatorio **

-De acuerdo, lo que Akane y yo sabemos hasta ahora es que tienen 8 años ¿verdad?

=Si

-Y sus nombres son Ranko y Daiki

=Si

-Eh… Akane, es tu turno, no sé nada más, estoy muy confundido

-yo estoy igual, a ver, ¿Dónde están sus padres?

\- Papá está en una competencia de artes marciales, se supone que llegará al atardecer

\- Y mamá está visitando a su mejor amiga

\- Los dejaron a ustedes solos?

\- No, nos dejaron con nuestros abuelos, pero la abuela salió por un momento al mercado

\- Entonces se quedaron solos?

\- No, nos quedamos con el papá de mi mamá y el papá de mi papá, nuestros abuelos

\- Entonces como llegaron aquí, no lo entiendo

\- Nuestros abuelos nos contaron una historia a cerca de este espejo creímos que era falsa, así que cuando se distrajeron Ranko lo tomó y llegamos aquí

-Y ahora no podemos volver por culpa de este tonto que lo rompió

-Mmm Akane, me perdí en la parte de que llegaron aquí por el espejo

-Yo también, expliquen mejor las cosas niños

**Los niños voltearon a verse tratando de decidir qué hacer, pero indecisos comenzaron a hablarse**

-Ya se, les decimos solo si aún no son ya sabes qué, recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que se odiaron

-No se odiaban

-Bueno, no se odiaban, pero la idea es esa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Escuchen, Ranma y Akane, les propongo algo, que les parece si nos contestan 5 preguntas y nosotros les contestaremos a todas las preguntas que tengan

-Todas?

-Absolutamente todas

=Hecho

-De acuerdo… Ranma Saotome y Akane… eh… cuál es tu apellido?

-Tendo, Akane Tendo

-Bien ya hicieron una pregunta, siguiente, alto, ¿cómo saben mi apellido?

-Aún no es su turno de preguntar

-Daiki, aún es Tendo, que hacemos?

-Mmm ya se

-Ustedes 2 son novios?

-Oye! Yo quería preguntar eso

= ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no!

-Me toca, ¿Se aman en secreto?

=POR SUPUESTO QUE NO

**Ranma y Akane se pusieron tan rojos que parecía que echaban humo por las orejas**

-Ranko mira eso jajaja

-Sí, se pusieron rojos jajaja nos quedan 2 preguntas

-Cuántos años tienen?

=21

-Mmm, ya pasó lo de Jusenkyo

-Tu decide la última pregunta hermana

-Ven, vamos a ver

**Los 2 niños salieron corriendo a la cocina y se quedaron viendo el calendario que estaba pegado al refrigerador, al pensar que escaparían Ranma y Akane fueron tras ellos**

-Alto! ¡Vuelvan acá! ¿Ah?... por qué vinieron a la cocina?

-Solo queríamos ver el calendario

-y cómo saben dónde…

-No no, Akane, recuerda que aún nos queda una pregunta

-Bien

-Vamos Ranko

-Bien, eh… Hoy es 15 de abril, y se supone que la boda es en mayo, que extraño, ya deberían estar juntos, Ranma, Akane, ¿ya tuvieron una visita extraña de 2 personas que los hizo darse cuenta de lo que debían hacer?

-La única visita extraña de 2 personas que hemos tenido son ustedes

-Daiki! ¡Eso es! ¡La visita extraña éramos nosotros! Como no nos dimos cuenta antes

-Ah cierto

-Deténganse ahí, ¿cómo es que saben todo eso?

=Venimos del futuro

= ¿¡QUE!?

\- Si, y ésta será nuestra casa

-Suponiendo que sea cierto, como nos van a probar a Ranma y a mí que lo que dicen es verdad

-Vinimos a través del espejo, no recuerdo como se llama, pero el viejo Happosai lo tenía guardado

-Conocen a Happosai?

-Ya sé a qué espejo se refieren

-P-pero ese espejo es azul, y el que estamos pensando es color rojo

-Ah sí, era rojo pero la vieja Cologne le dijo a Happosai que lo mejor era destruirlo, pero como no quiso, prefirió pintarlo color azul y romper otro

-Entonces es verdad, estos 2 vienen del futuro

-No puedo creer que vayamos a vender el Dojo…

-Ni yo, es muy extraño, no lo imaginé, es decir, el tío Soun y tu aman tanto este dojo, incluso yo me sentiría mal por esto

-Pero, si lo vendemos… eso quiere decir que tú y yo no…

-Alto, no venderán el dojo jajaja a qué se refieren

-Entonces ustedes 2 de donde salieron

-No lo adivinan? Wow

-Explíquense

-Está bien, me explicaré mejor

-Verán, nuestros padres se conocieron hace 14 años… es decir hace 6 años

-Enton…

-No me interrumpan! Demonios… mi mamá es una mujer muy bonita, dulce y amable

-No entiendo, aquí no hay nadie con esas características

**Akane obviamente entendió lo que trataba de decir y sacó un mazo de quién sabe dónde y le dio directo en la cabeza a Ranma**

-Ay Ranma, en serio eres un caso perdido

-Déjame continuar a mi Ranko, mi mamá se casó con la persona que amó, ama y amará por siempre y mi papá igual, o eso es lo que se la pasan diciendo ellos

-Oh! Y tenemos un perro, mi mamá le puso el nombre

-Se llama D-Chan, la D es por Dog, perro en inglés

-Esperen, ¿Akane es su madre?

=Siii

-Debí saberlo, solo ella le pondría un nombre tan ridículo a una mascota

**Akane de nuevo sacó su mazo y le esta vez le dio a Ranma en el estómago sacándole el aire**

-Ay Ranma… es verdad cuando mamá dijo que ustedes han sido así siempre

-Eso quiere decir que Ranma y yo seguimos peleando en el futuro?

-Sí, eso es normal entre ustedes… mamá, puedo comer helado, papá dice que el abuelo Soun siempre la trae a casa

-Eh? ¿Yo? Ah… pues, sí, claro

-Oye! ¡Mamá dijo que estabas castigado sin helado!

-Pues mamá acaba de darme permiso!

-Mamá! ¿Entonces yo también puedo?

-S-sí, ve, claro

**Los niños se quedaron a mitad del relato y Ranma y Akane estaban en Shock, no podían creerlo, los niños acaban de decir que se llevan como siempre, y que sus padres dicen que se aman mucho, entonces Ranma no es el padre de esos dos, pero entonces, por qué la niña se llama Ranko, a Akane le habrá hecho gracia tal vez, es extraño, tienen el cabello negro, podría ser Ryoga o Shinosukee o quizá tienen el cabello negro por los genes de su abuelo Soun**

-Pues, felicidades Akane, entonces creo que esto rompe nuestro compromiso ¿no?

-Ah? ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, quiero decir, esos 2 niños son tus hijos, y ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, tienen el color de tus ojos, y al parecer estás muy enamorada del padre, y nosotros nos llevamos como perros y gatos así que, no se

-Oh… claro

=AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

**Ranma y Akane corrieron a la cocina al escuchar a los 2 niños gritar**

-Qué les pasa?

-Nos estamos desvaneciendo

-Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿¡Qué hicieron!?

-A qué te refieres? ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡No dejen que nos vayamos!

-Papá?

-Ustedes 2 son nuestros padres creí que había quedado claro, ahora eres Akane Saotome

-Papá tenemos tu cabello ¿¡no es obvio!?

\- Wow, Akane, eso quiere decir que tú y yo

-Eso parece…

**Ambos niños dejaron de desaparecer y se abrazaron sabiendo que seguirían existiendo**

-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿por qué empezamos a desaparecer?

-Bueno, es que, no sé, creí que serían hijos de Ryoga o algo así… y le dije a Akane que era mejor que rompiéramos el compromiso

-Del tío Ryoga? Jajaja claro que no, él tiene 1 hijo con la tía Akari

-Entonces Ranma y yo somos sus padres?

=Si! Y se casan el 25 de mayo de este año

-Pero dijiste que nos llevábamos igual que ahora

-Sí, ya sé lo que dije, son una pareja rara, pero se aman demasiado

-A veces dan náuseas la dulzura con la que se tratan, Daiki y yo tenemos que salir de donde estén o empezaremos a escuchar como papá dice: "Te amé desde que te vi sonreír por primera vez, aunque gracias a ti yo haya caído al agua mi abusiva marimacho"

-Si! o a mamá decir "Te amé desde que vi cómo me protegías, cuando vi tu valor y coraje para lograr lo que querías"

\- ¡O a papá con su "Amo cuando te enojas y cuando sonríes" ¡Deaj! Es asqueroso

**No había dudas, esos 2 eran sus hijos, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo que ellos sentían, o más bien lo que los había enamorado del otro, estaban total y completamente seguros de que eso era lo que pasaba, de verdad eran sus hijos y con lo que decían provocaron que Ranma y Akane se volvieran un par de tomates, después de todo, lo que decían era verdad**

-Nosotros vamos a nacer como en eh… si es 15 de abril… y nosotros nacemos el 22 de enero… mmm…

-9 meses… u-ustedes na-nacen en…

\- nu-nueve m-meses

-Oh es verdad! Que hacen aquí perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Vayan a hacernos!

= ¿¡QUE!?

**Ranma y Akane comenzaron a ponerse total y completamente rojos, ¿Cómo es que un par de niños de 8 años les decían eso a sus padres? ¡Eso es imposible y vergonzoso! **

\- Bueno, que papá vaya y que mamá nos cuide mientras papá consigue las mariposas

\- ¿Esperen, qué mariposas?

-Pues las mariposas blancas que le regalaste a mamá para que nosotros naciéramos

\- No entiend…

\- ¡CLARO! ¡Las mariposas Ranma!

\- Ah?

\- Las mariposas que el papá consigue para que los bebés puedan nacer

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH CLARO! ¡LAS MARIPOSAS! POR SUPUESTO

\- Escuchen, vamos a pegar este espejo para que ustedes 2 regresen a su tiempo okey

=Si! Extraño la comida de mamá

**Ranma y Akane se quedaron viendo a Daiki anonadados, como es posible que el niño haya dicho que extrañaba la comida de Akane**

-Qué les pasa, por qué esas caras? Aaaah ya entendí, mamá aún no aprende a cocinar, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, es un asco

-Papá dice que hubo un tiempo en el que mamá hacia comida con sabor a popo de perro

-También dice que intoxicó a muchas personas con su comida antes de aprender

-QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS 3 DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡PÓNGANSE A ARMAR EL ESPEJO SI QUIEREN VOLVER A SU TIEMPO!

-S-si definitivamente esa es mamá!

**La futura familia Saotome empezó a pegar las partes del espejo inmediatamente, entre apurados porque comenzaba a anochecer y atemorizados por el semblante atemorizante de Akane **

-Listo!

-Ahora solo hace falta que alguien llore

-Ranma, hazlo tú, iré por una cebolla

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Y yo por qué?

-Hazlo por tus hijos

-También son tuyos, hazlo tu

-Saotome…

-Saotome…

-por qué me dices así?

-Ese será tu apellido

-Pero aún no lo es

-Pero lo será

-Solo, cállate y llora

-pero yo…

**Ranma no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Akane ya lo había agarrado de la nuca restregándole la mitad de la cebolla en el ojo, la lágrima estaba a punto de caer**

-Alto ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos

-Aquí

**Daiki le entregó un papel con una fecha escrita, la fecha en la que ambos desaparecieron, un rayo de luz cegador apareció y los transportó a la misma habitación solo que 9 años al futuro**

-Wow…

=AHÍ ESTAN! RANKO Y DAIKI SAOTOME ¡ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS!

=MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

-DAIKI CORRE!

**Ranma y Akane agarraron a los dos niños de la muñeca y se los entregaron a sus padres**

-Y tú mamá joven te delata con tu mamá

-Que duro

-Que duro, ¡ja! Lárguese cada uno a su habitación, y de una vez te advierto Daiki que tu papá sacó tu televisión, videojuegos y consola de tu cuarto

-Y tu Ranko Saotome tu mamá ya sacó todas tus revistas y peluches de tu habitación, y no podrán jugar con D-chan, solo podrán verlo cuando bajen a comer

-Estar encerrados en su habitación es lo único que harán las próximas 2 semanas

-Oye, ¿pero la visita extraña que mencionaron éramos nosotros verdad? ¿Verdad? Deberían agradecernos, por nosotros están juntos

-Su padre y yo no estamos juntos gracias a ustedes, ¡estamos juntos gracias a otra cosa!

-Pero dijeron que 2 personas extrañas las habían visitado

=NO ERAN USTEDES

=Perdónenos!

-Fuera de aquí que solo hacen que me moleste más, y no van a entrenar durante 1 semana

\- ¿Qué?! Pero papá nos hace entrenar el doble cuando faltamos a un entrenamiento

-ahora los haré entrenar el triple

=NOOO

-Soy su padre y harán lo que les digo, suban ya solo hacen que nos enojemos cada vez más

-antes vayan a decirles a sus abuelos que ya regresaron y después a sus habitaciones

**Los niños subieron y se escuchó como iban llorando con sus abuelos para decirles que sus padres habían sido malos con ellos, mientras tanto los Ranmas y Akanes se miraron unos a otros, cada quién a su respectiva persona, analizaban cada parte de su rostro, impresionados por estar viéndose a sí mismos**

-Em… Ranma, es decir, yo del futuro, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-Aún nos convertimos en mujer?

-Jaja no, ya no me convierto en mujer

\- ¿¡DE VERDAD!?

\- Si, de verdad

\- ¿¡COMO!?

-Pues mira Aka…

-RANMA!

=Qué?

**Los 2 Ranmas contestaron y vieron que la que hablaba era Akane del futuro**

-Es mi Akane, me habla a mí, ¿qué pasa?

-NO SE LO DIGAS!

-Pero por qué no?

-Porque querrá hacerlo inmediatamente y yo aún no estoy lista

-De que hablas lo hemos hecho muchas veces

-Bueno mi yo del pasado aún no está lista

-Akane y Ranma del futuro de que hablan?

-Mira, yo hablaré con Akane, se lo diré y entonces que ella decida, ¿te parece?

-Por mi está bien

**Ranma apartó a Ranma del lugar para que no escuchara lo que Akane Saotome le diría a Akane Tendo, y poder darle algunos consejos para la vida**

-Mira Ranma, te seré sincero

-Me dirás como nos curamos?

-Emmm, no, amo a Akane, pero sabes que se daría cuenta inmediatamente, sabe cuándo miento o le oculto algo y lo sabes y también me aterra, y también lo sabes

-Bueno, no puedo negar eso, la amo, pero si da miedo, sobre todo cuando se pone celosa

-uff, es lo peor, llevo años tratando de averiguar cómo controlarla cuando se pone celosa…

-Aun después de casados sigue así?

-Sí, pero no con Ukio, ella se fue a su pueblo natal con su padre y se casó, y Shampoo se casó con Mousse

-Entonces?

-Es cuando vamos de vacaciones, suelen acosarme, bueno, acosarnos y tengo que llamar a los niños para que me griten "¡Papá!" para que la chica desaparezca, el problema es cuando los niños no funcionan y Akane se da cuenta de que hablo con alguien más, es terrorífico

-Wow bueno, pero me alegra que las chicas hayan desaparecido jeje y Kodachi?

-Oh a ella se la llevó su padre a EUA así que me libré de ella

-Genial

-Hay otra cosa, tienes que cuidar a Akane, no solo a mí me acosan, desgraciadamente a Akane la acosan aún más, no entiendo por qué, aún después de tener 3 hijos sigue teniendo un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy, y no tiene marcas de embarazo, sabes, me gustaría que las tuviera, así no la verían tantos chicos cuando vamos a la playa

-querrás decir 2

-2 que?

-Dijiste después de 3 hijos

-Ah no jeje tenemos 3 hijos, tiene 2 años, está arriba durmiendo

-Wow, o sea que Akane y yo tendremos 3 hijos…

-así es, es niño y se llama Isamu

-Bueno ahora hablemos de cosas de adultos

-Como?

-Akane seguramente se molestará si te digo esto, pero lo va a disfrutar

-No entiendo

-Tienes 21 años soy tu, los 2 sabemos que si entiendes no puedes mentirme, espera, antes una pregunta, ¿ya le dijiste a Akane que la amas?

-No, pero creo que es innecesario después de todo esto, ¿no?

-Ok veámoslo por este lado, ¿Akane ya te dijo que te ama?

-No

-Pero estas seguro de que te ama, es decir ya viste todo esto

-Pues… si, no? No sé, quizá

-Dame una respuesta segura Si estoy 100% seguro de esto

-No puedo

-Exacto, Akane está igual, así que cuando vuelvan se hombre y díselo

-Bien

-tienes que hacerlo, por nuestros hijos, y por qué ella fue la primera en decirlo y ahora prefiero que fuese yo

-Eso tiene más sentido, tenemos razón, hay que hacerlo

-Eso me recuerda, te diré lo que le gusta a Akane…

-¿Ah? Conozco a Akane perfectamente, sé todo lo que le gusta y lo que no

-No me estás entendiendo, me refiero, a lo que le gusta en la cama

-RANMA SAOTOME! ERES UN PER…

**El ahora señor Saotome le tapó la boca a su doble para evitar que gritara esa palabra que tanto odiaba cuando era más joven, ahora incluso la disfrutaba, mientras tanto al otro lado de la casa se encontraba Akane Saotome hablando muy seriamente con Akane Tendo**

-Bueno, te diré como se le quitó a Ranma su maldición, tienes que saberlo porque nosotras somos fundamentales para esto

\- ¿Nosotras?

-Bueno, aquí va, a Ranma se le quitó la maldición porque tuvimos sexo

\- ¿¡QUE!?

-Si, al parecer al hacer el amor con tu persona destinada y hacerlo con amor de por medio la primera vez, le quitó la maldición

-Pero no entiendo por qué fue así

-Según el guía de Jusenkyo es parecido al cuento de la bella y la bestia, el hecho de que hayamos aceptado a Ranma por como es, y entregarnos a él sin importar su maldición y que él nos haya amado y que no le avergüence estar con nosotras por como es, hizo que su maldición desapareciera, al parecer, el amor lo supera todo

**Akane Tendo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo hermoso, el hecho de que Ranma la ame tanto y que juntos superen su maldición, pero también es algo difícil ese era un paso grande en su vida, pero de algo estaba segura, Ranma era la persona con la que quería compartirlo**

-Entonces Ranma y yo deberíamos, bueno… hacerlo en cuanto lleguemos

-¿Ah? No, eso lo hacemos hasta nuestra noche de bodas, el 25 de mayo

-Cómo? Pero y los gemelos, nacen en enero, ¿son 9 meses no?

-Oh eso jaja los niños se adelantan y nacen un mes antes, no te preocupes por ellos, pero no había pensado en eso, mira, lo que te diré es una faceta que aún no conoces, pero Ranma es un pervertido

-Ah?

-Se honesta, soy tu, lo sé, sabemos que no es un pervertido, bueno, no aún, después de la primera vez lo será, pero tranquila, porque lo es solo contigo

-Cielos, todo esto que me dices es tan… impresionante no sé si estoy lista para esto, pero tengo un mes para prepararme

-Tranquila, honestamente te gustará y también te convertirás en una pervertida

\- ¿¡Como!?

-Jaja lo siento pero es la verdad, oh y por cierto, conozco a mi Ranma y no le dirá a tu Ranma lo de la cura, pero seguro que tampoco le dirá que los gemelos nacen con un mes de adelanto, así que tu Ranma seguramente estará pensando en los gemelos y querrá hacerlo en cuanto lleguen, pero no porque sea un pervertido sino por los niños, así que es tu decisión si decirle que es hasta después de la boda, o hacerlo antes, honestamente la primera vez fue hermosa, y no por el lugar o la situación sino porque estábamos juntos, no importa si lo hacen llegando o hasta dentro de un mes, además créeme cuando te digo que lo disfrutarás, creo que deberías aprovecharlo, además en un mes te embarazaras y no será lo mismo, Ranma se la pasará procurando no lastimarte, aun así se siente de maravilla pero cuando no estas embarazada se siente mucho mejor, así que deberías hacerlo antes, oh y si vas a hacerlo antes déjame darte esto

**Akane Saotome tomó su bolsa y sacó una cajita de pastillas y se las entregó a la joven aún Tendo **

-Qué es esto?

-Son pastillas anticonceptivas, tómalas como dicen las instrucciones, pero solo si lo harás antes, en su noche de bodas no las tomes porque ahí es en donde los gemelos se conciben, ¿de acuerdo?

-D-de acuerdo

-Oh y otra cosa, después de hacerlo es fácil manipular a Ranma

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que, si no quiere hacer algo que le digas, solo dile "No haremos nada en 1 mes" y pum lo tienes a tus pies

\- Vaya, Ranma haciendo lo que yo quiera

-Impresionante no? Jaja como sea te recomiendo que lo hagas en cuanto lleguen, y como estoy segura de que Ranma le está diciendo esto a Ranma, te diré lo que le gusta a Ranma

-Pero ya lo sé

-No me entiendes, te diré lo que le gusta en la cama

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- Shhh!

**Akane Saotome comenzó a contarle a Akane Tendo como tratar a su futuro marido de manera que ambos disfruten como locos, exactamente lo mismo que hacia Ranma con su doble joven. Después de esa incómoda conversación, las parejas se juntaron para por fin despedirse, no sin antes recordarles que el amor lo supera todo…**

-Ranma, Akane, estoy muy feliz por verlos, es algo extraño, pero me gusta jaja

-Oh y Ranma, recuerda, el amor lo supera todo…

**Ante este comentario Akane Saotome volteó a ver a su Ranma con una mirada pícara y seria**

-Señor Saotome es usted un pervertido

-Mmm sí, pero solo contigo

**Después de ese comentario ambos se miraron y se dieron un beso lleno de amor frente a sus dobles más jóvenes los cuales estaban rojos de la cabeza a los pies y desviaban la mirada**

-Tengan el espejo, y por favor en cuanto lleguen destrúyanlo y esparzan las partes rotas en diferentes lugares de Nerima, bajo tierra o al río, es mejor que esa cosa no cause más problemas

-sí, creo que es lo mejor

**Ranma comenzó a llorar por la cebolla que Akane ya le estaba restregando en el rostro sin previo aviso, al instante se formó un rayo de luz cegador que solo les permitió ver como el matrimonio Saotome se despedía de ellos con la mano desde una distancia considerable, al desaparecer la luz, reaparecieron en el mismo lugar pero ésta vez, en su tiempo, la situación ya les era muy incómoda y Akane no sabía que pensar, amaba a Ranma, pero era muy orgulloso como para admitir lo que el sentía por ella así que decidió hacerlo ella primero**

-Ranma, yo

-Te amo

-C-cómo?

-El otro Ranma me dijo que tú fuiste la primera en decir te amo, pero ya sabes, yo nunca pierdo…

-Cómo es que te amo tanto Ranma Saotome

**Después de decirse eso, ambos se fueron acercando con una lentitud que mostraba todos sus nervios, estaban juntos por fin, habían dicho sus sentimientos, estaban a punto de besarse, para ellos no existía nadie aparte de ellos dos, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro por los nervios y el amor que se combinaban en un mismo sentimiento, y en ese momento sucedió, sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez, o bueno, por primera vez para Ranma**

-R-Ranma

-A-Akane

**Akane volvió a besar a Ranma pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello mientras Ranma la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él, Akane se separó y siguiendo el consejo de su futuro yo dijo… **

-Ven… tenemos unos gemelos que hacer…

**FIN**


End file.
